Praeteritum
by BriDally
Summary: Duas melhores amigas recebem a missão de voltar ao passado para impedir que Tom M. Riddle se torne Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

_P.O.V Milla_

 _\- Voc_ _ê_ _s aceitam a minha proposta?- perguntou serio, o senhor com cabelos e barba com a coloração branca._

 _Estava tão nervosa que não podia nem raciocinar. Tudo que eu sempre quis em toda a minha vida estava prestes a se realizar. Eu tinha esperado quinze anos para que isso acontecesse, mas não exatamente dessa forma. Olhei para a minha melhor amiga que estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, com um olhar interrogativo e ela concordou mexendo a cabeç_ _a._

 _\- Nos aceitamos._

 _Depois de minha resposta, não tive tempo nem de respirar. O feitiço bateu em meu corpo fortemente, a dor de cabeç_ _a come_ _çou a ficar insuport_ _á_ _vel, de repente tudo ficou escuro. Eu desmaiei._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _P.O.V Milla_

 _\- Milla, acorda! Ja estamos aqui.- diz Clarisse me cutucando._

 _\- Ta bom, já_ _acordei_ _…_ _\- eu falo abrindo os olhos aos poucos._

 _N_ _ã_ _o est_ _á_ _vamos mais em minha casa ou no meu pa_ _í_ _s ou mesmo em minha_ _é_ _poca._ _Estávamos_ _no Hogwarts Express, indo para nossa nova casa. Nossa missão havia acabado de começ_ _ar._ _Tínhamos ido_ _para o tempo que Tom Marvolo Riddle estava em seu_ _sexto_ _ano em Hogwarts, Dumbledore havia nos dado o desafio de_ _mudar o futuro._ _Tentar mudar ele._ _Se não desse certo teríamos que partir para opçōes mais violentas. Precisávamos m_ _udar o futuro. E ter_ _í_ _amos que ficar presas naquela_ _é_ _poca, ate completar_ _mos_ _nossa missão. Esse era o pacto._

 _Eu e Clarisse entramos junto com as crianças do primeiro ano para a seleção, mas antes o diretor, chamado Dippet, nos apresent_ _ou_ _para todos, dizendo que_ _éramos_ _alunas transferidas de uma escola de bruxaria do Brasil e que_ _iríamos_ _entrar no_ _sexto_ _ano._

 _\- Mente interessante a sua senhorita Milla Harver, cheia de segredos e desafios_ _…_ _e inteligente, poderia ir para o Corvinal, mas duvido que se daria bem la_ _…_ _também_ _é amiga e companheira, Lufa- Lufa seria uma boa opçā_ _o_ _…_ _\- diz o chapeu-seletor.- Sei que te colocar na Sonserina seria a melhor escolha para facilitar sua missão, mas você_ _não_ _se_ _daria bem lá_ _e sei que_ _não_ _e isso que voce deseja. Vemos que sua aud_ _á_ _cia e coragem se destacam, Milla, uma pessoa sem essa qualidade_ _não_ _estaria aqui agora, mas nunca se esqueç_ _a, ser corajosa_ _não_ _significa cometer loucuras. GRIFIN_ _ó_ _RIA!- o chap_ _é_ _u exclama sua decisão para todos do salão e eles batem palmas._

 _Eu levanto da cadeira, quando tiram o chap_ _é_ _u de minha cabeça, ando em direção a mesa de minha nova casa, olhando para mesa da Sonserina e tentando identificar algum menino que se identificasse com as descrições de Riddle, feitas por Dumbledore, qual eu ainda_ _não_ _havia visto. Todos me cumprimentam de forma agrad_ _á_ _vel sorrio e aceno com a cabeca para as pessoas, ate chegar a um lugar vago, ao lado de uma garota de cabelos castanho e olhos azuis brilhantes:_

 _\- Oi, sou Annie Roth- diz ela e depois aponta para um garoto que parece ser seu clone masculino- e esse e me irmao g_ _ê_ _meo Joseph._

 _\- Oi, prazer. Sou Milla Harver - eu digo me dirigindo a meus novos "amigos"._

 _Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo, ate que chamam Catarina para a seleção. Fico tensa, e se ela for par_ _a_ _outra casa? Começo parar de prestar atenção no que Joseph e Annie estão falando e foco apenas em Cat, tento adivinhar o que o chap_ _é_ _u esta falando para ela. Sua decisao sai bem mais rapida do que a minha, o chap_ _é_ _u- seletor exclama:_

 _-_ _SONSERINA!_

 _Uma sensação terr_ _í_ _vel passa por meu corpo, paro de respirar por um instante, como assim eu ia ficar em uma casa diferente que a de Cat, isso nao era justo! Minha vontade_ _é_ _correr at_ _é_ _aquele chap_ _é_ _u bater na cara dele e depois implorar para que ele troque alguma de n_ _ó_ _s de casa, mas repenso e fico sentada. O chap_ _é_ _u sempre tem razão. Durante o jantar troco olhares com_ _Clarisse_ _e alguns sinais, pelo visto ela j_ _á_ _havia feito alguns amigos na sua casa, o que era bom, por_ _é_ _m nao havia conseguido achar Riddle ainda. Ap_ _ó_ _s comermos nosso jantar, os monitores de nossa casa nos guiam ate nossos dormit_ _ó_ _rios e revelam a senha para poder entrar._ _Estava_ _dividindo o quarto com Annie, uma menina ruiva chamada Marie Weasley e umas de cabelos pretos chamada Rose._

 _Sinto um calafrio quando sento-me em minha nova cama, e como se estivesse acabado de cair minha ficha de que tudo era real, nao minha imaginação. Fico uma hora tentando pegar no sono, quando percebo que nao vou conseguir decido me levantar e ir dar uma volta por Hogwarts para pensar um pouco. Vai que eu encontro Cat pra gente conversar. Piso devagar e silenciosamente no chão para nao acordar as meninas, quais estavam dormindo igual pedra, saio do dormitorio sem ser vista e começo a circular pelos corredores escuros. Meus pensamentos bombeiam fortemente em minha cabeç_ _a, ent_ _ão fecho os olhos e esqueço que estou acordada ou andando por um lugar que nunca estiva antes: "Ser_ _á_ _que iremos conseguir mudar o futuro?; "Como conseguiremos convencer Lord Voldemort que a magia negra_ _é_ _errada?;_

 _"Ficar_ _í_ _amos presas a aquela_ _é_ _poca para sempre?"; "Eu poderia, algum dia, voltar a ver minha fam_ _í_ _lia?"_ _…_ _de repente me choco com um corpo solido, o que me faz voltar para a realidade:_

 _\- Que que voc_ _ê esta fazendo aqui? - falo para a pessoa que acabei de bater._

 _\- Eu que deveria perguntar, sou o monitor. - automaticamente fixo minha visão em seu crach_ _á_ _da Sonserina de monitor chefe e depois levo meus olhos ate seu rosto, ele_ _é_ _pá_ _lido, alto, tem cabelos e olhos escuros e_ _é_ _bonito. E a descrição que Dumbledore havia feito de Riddle para mim e Cat.- O que a senhorita esta fazendo pelos corredores a essa hora?_

 _\- Andando_ _…_ _\- respondo, sendo o primeiro pensamento que veio a minha mente._

 _\- Percebe-se_ _…_ _\- diz ele- como e seu primeiro dia aqui vou deixar passar, mas da pr_ _ó_ _xima vez terei que tirar pontos da sua casa, senhorita Harver._

 _\- Como voc_ _ê sabe meu nome?- pergunto, como se fosse a coisa menos obvia do mundo._

 _O diretor apresentou você e sua amiga para todos no jantar_ _…_

 _Verdade… mas ele não te apresentou, qual o seu nome?_

 _Tom Riddle, Monitor da Sonserina._

 _Todo meu corpo congela, minha respiração para, meu coração bombeia o sangue para todo o meu corpo rapidamente, como se eu estivesse prestes a ter que lidar com uma situação de vida ou morte, talvez estivesse ate de boca aberta. Nao posso acreditar que_ _estou sozinha no corredor com o_ _bruxo mais impiedoso de todos os tempos bem_ _n_ _a minha frente, meu corpo diz que_ _é_ _melhor eu ir embora, mais minha coragem me faz ficar. Lembro-me de que tenho que focar em completar a minha missão e voltar para casa com_ _Clarisse_ _._

 _\- Algum problema, senhorita Harver?- indaga ele, olhando para minha cara de espanto e com a mão estendida._

 _\- Nao…_ _\- respondo, quase automaticamente e aperto sua mão- e pode me chamar de Milla_ _…_

 _\- Tudo bem,_ _senhorita Harver_ _. Agora acho que você deva voltar para seu dormit_ _ó_ _rio e ir dormir, amanha tem aula cedo.- instrui ele apontando na direçā_ _o da sala comunal da Grifinoria._

 _\- Boa noite. - digo e ele acena com a cabeça, me dando um pequeno sorriso, "falso_ _…_ _" penso e come_ _ço a andar, mas, impulsivamente, me viro de volta para ele.- Eh_ _…_ _prazer te conhecer, Tom Riddle._

 _\- Igualmente, Milla Harver._

 _Volto para o meu caminho ate meu dormit_ _ório, pensando: "acho que fui simp_ _á_ _tica demais, ele deve ter me achado uma idiota!", mas nã_ _o importa, n_ _ão preciso fazer ele gostar de mim, preciso apenas não o deixar fazer todas aquelas coisas horr_ _í_ _veis futuramente. Deito-me, novamente, mas dessa vez pego logo no sono._

 _P.O.V Clarisse:_

 _Oi, eu sou a Clarisse Johnson e agora darei um resumo do que eu passei at_ _é_ _agora. Primeiro começou com a maravilhosa not_ _í_ _cia de que eu teria que vir para o passado e mudar a segunda criatura fria e sem sentimentos que sempre existiu (a primeira e a UMBRIDGE), para uma pessoa linda e maravilhosa cheia de amor para dar. Mentira. Apenas o impedir de dominar e mundo e ferrar a vida de v_ _á_ _rias pessoas. Depois eu vim para o passado com a Milla e tivemos que ser escolhidas de novo para as nossas casas. Ela foi primeiro e o chap_ _é_ _u disse: GRIFIN_ _Ó_ _RIA! e nessa hora eu pensei_ _"_ _chap_ _é_ _u maldito_ _"_ _, e depois que ele disse a palavra_ _"_ _Sonserina"_ _para mim, a unica coisa que eu podia pensar foi: F-U-D-E-U. Ap_ _ó_ _s o chap_ _é_ _u maldito salafraio sem vergonha fui para o meu salao comunal e tentei achar o Riddle, fiquei andando por l_ _á_ _e o monitor me mandou ir dormir, aproveitei a oportunidade e brilhantemente falei:_

 _Já_ _estava indo dormir,_ _é_ _meu primeiro dia aqui._

 _Eu sei, seja bem vinda a Sonserina._

 _Obrigada. E... Por acaso você conhece... Tom Riddle? - pergunto descaradamente._

 _Conheç_ _o, por que?_

 _Por que... umm... falaram... que...ele era legal. - foi a primeira coisa que veio a minha mente, a segunda foi:_ _"_ _ferrou_ _"._

 _Jura? Sou eu. - ele respondeu s_ _é_ _rio._

 _Fiquei paralisada. Parecia que estava sobre a maldição petrificus totalis. E eu acho que ele realmente achou que eu estava sobre essa maldição, pois ele me cutucou como se eu realmente tivesse virado uma pedra._

 _Aprop_ _ó_ _sito eu conheci sua amiguinha.- disse ele ironicamente._

 _Ent_ _ão subi para o meu dormit_ _ó_ _rio com cara de lesada, sem olhar para tr_ _á_ _s. O monitor gato era o mesmo homem que posteriormente viria a ser o irmão assassino da Samara sem nariz! E meu deus, que homem._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _P.O.V Milla_

 _Acordo tremendo de meus pesadelos, sei que estou sentindo falta de minha fam_ _í_ _lia. Olho para o rel_ _ó_ _gio e vejo que j_ _á_ _esta praticamente na hora de acordar mesmo, entao me levanto pego uma roupa de meu malão, qual Dumbledore havia mandado colocar em meu quarto e eu ainda nao tinha nem me dado o trabalho de abrir. Vou para o banheiro feminino e, como acordei antes, tomo um banho demorado, deixando a_ _á_ _gua quente aquecer meu corpo e me fazer esquecer um pouco o que deixei para tr_ _á_ _s e queria logo de volta. Quando saio do banho, me seco e coloco meu uniforme ( uma saia, uma blusa de manga comprida, um sueter e uma gravata vermelha e dourada, as cores da minha casa), ate que ele_ _é_ _bonitinho._

 _\- Oi, bom dia. - digo para Annie, qual acabou de chegar no banheiro._

 _\- Oi, Milla. Estou muito atrasada, vou tomar um banho r_ _á_ _pido e j_ _á_ _te encontro! Me espera! - exclama ela , quase desesperada._

 _\- Tudo bem_ _…_ _\- rio e saio do banheiro para acabar de me arrumar._

 _Ap_ _ó_ _s o cafe da manha no salão comunal, encontro Clarisse, apresento ela para Annie e Joseph os quais t_ _ê_ _m os hor_ _á_ _rios das aulas diferentes, e vamos para nossa primeira aula do dia: Historia da Magia. Pedimos informações durante nosso trajeto, ate entar na sala, qual ainda ja esta cheia, assim, encontramos uma mesa vazia no final da sala. Enquanto nos dirigimos ate a mesa, os rostos dos alunos, ja sentados, se viram em nossa direção, essa aula_ _é_ _composta por alunos da Grifinoria e Sonserina, a maioria deles ja tem uns 16 anos, tem os cabelos arrumados e bem repartidos( quase rio de ironia, pois devem estar achando eu e a Cat as "criaturas" mais diferentes do universo: nao que meu cabelo nao seja bonito, mas_ _é_ _loiro escuro com as pontas mais claras( bem natural), ondulado com alguns cachos definidos, e eu o uso jogado para o lado, sem nem me preocupar)e de comprimento longo, j_ _á_ _o dela_ _é_ _de comprimento m_ _é_ _dio, quase longo, castanhos escuros. Percebo que um dos rostos, dos quais se viraram para mim e Clarisse,_ _é_ _de Tom Riddle, eu o encaro de volta e lhe dou um sorriso meio ir_ _ô_ _nico, depois viro a cara e sento em minha mesa, sem nem olhar se ele respondeu meu gesto._

 _O professor, George Mikaelsson, fala tanta coisa que ate me deixa tonta, olho para Cat e ela est_ _á_ _tentando se comunicar comigo por sinais, como nao entendo ignoro,hahaha. Nao estando nem um pouco afim de prestar atencao na aula, pois sei que depois Clarisse vai me explicar tudo que eu precisar, comeco a fazer uma plania do que eu e ela precisamos cumprir o mais rapido possivel:_

 _1) Descobrir como mudar o futuro._

 _2) Agir._

 _3)_ _Mudar o futuro._

 _" (…_ _) Go ahead tell them, tell them all I know now. Should if from the roof top write it on the skyline all we had is gone now, tell them I was happy and my heart is broken all my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible,_ _…_ _" - eu canto, sacudindo a pena em minha_ _mã_ _o._

 _\- Senhoria Harver, voce esta cantando em minha aula?! - exclama Sr. Mikaelsson._

 _\- Nao, to invocando o demonio!- falo, impulsivamente, de modo sarcastico, fazendo a turma rir baixinho._

 _\- Fique na sala apos a aula, teremos uma conversa. - diz o professor, depois voltando a aula._

 _Catherine me olha com cara de_ _"_ _ta ferrada_ _"_ _, sei que depois de levar a bronca do professor, ainda vou ter que ouvir ela me sacaneando._

 _\- Senhorita Harver, o que esta acontecendo? Nao esta feliz com a nova escola, para se comportar desse modo? - ap_ _ó_ _s a aula, professor George me pergunta com a maior paci_ _ê_ _ncia do mundo. Ele tem uns quarenta e cinco anos e tem a cabeç_ _a completamente careca-_

 _\- Nao_ _é_ _isso professor_ _…_ _me desculpe, as vezes sou meio impulsiva_ _…_ _\- eu digo arrependia, ele so queria me ajudar, e_ _é_ _verdade, muitas vezes eu ajo sem pensar, o que, quase sempre, me causa problemas._

 _\- Ent_ _ão tente se controlar. Amanha quero que você sente nas primeiras carteiras, para conseguir se concentrar melhor.- ele fala- Pode ir agora para sua pr_ _ó_ _xima aula._

 _\- Tchau, Professor. - eu digo, saindo- E, obrigada._

 _Saio andando pela porta, de repente ouço um pigarreio atras de mim._

 _\- O que você quer?- pergunto, me dirigindo a Riddle._

 _\- Temos que ir para a nossa pr_ _ó_ _xima aula...- diz ele com um sorriso sarc_ _á_ _stico - e voc_ _ê nao sabe chegar sozinha._

 _\- Como voc_ _ê sabe meus hor_ _á_ _rios?- pergunto_

 _\- O diretor pediu que eu acompanhasse você e sua amiga nos seus primeiros dias, aqui em Hogwarts.- ele explica._

 _\- Aham...que seja!_

 _XXXXXXX_ _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _P.O.V Clarisse:_

 _Já_ _estava me preparando para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando me chega Mill_ _a_ _com cara de_ _"_ _at_ _é_ _que n_ _ão deu merda_ _"_ _e se posiciona ao meu lado. A professora não estava falando nada muito importante, então aproveitei para botar o papo em dia com Milla. A primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça foi:_

 _Eu conheci Tom Riddle.- sussurramos mutuamente. Ela me olhou e disse:_

_Tropecei nele quando decidi sair no corredor de madrugada,_ _porque_ _n_ _ã_ _o tava conseguindo_ _dormir._

 _É e ele me botou para dormir, que pena que nã_ _o f_ _icou_ _comigo._

 _N_ _ó_ _s duas começamos a rir desesperadamente, e todos nos olharam tipo:_ _"_ _que porra_ _?_ _"_ _, então nos controlamos. Horm_ _ô_ _nios femininos, sim ou claro?_

 _Voc_ _ê nem sabe, ele virou nossa bab_ _á_ _. Me senti escoltada pela pol_ _í_ _cia vindo pra c_ _á._

 _Alias Mill_ _a_ _, a nossa bab_ _á está_ _vindo pra c_ _á_ _. - eu e ela o encaramos e Riddle veio se aproximando._

 _Sigam me, por favor. - ele diz serio, quando a aula acabou._

 _Seguimos ele sem questionar, Milla estava sem falar nada e eu tinha certeza de que se eu abrisse a boca iria falar alguma taradisse para ele, então fiquei calada._

 _Para onde estamos indo? - Milla finalmente perguntou, ele não responde e ela pergunta novamente- Camarada, eu te fiz uma pergunta._

 _O diretor pediu para que eu mostrasse a escola para voc_ _ê_ _s.- diz ele, acho que a bab_ _á n_ _ão tinha gostado do jeito que a Mill_ _a_ _falou, provavelmente todos morriam de medo dele._

 _N_ _ó_ _s tentamos puxar assunto com ele, por_ _é_ _m n_ _ão deu certo. E l_ _á está_ _vamos nos, andando pela escola com voldemort... Mesmo não falando nada era poss_ _í_ _vel ver que ele estava nos achando insuport_ _á_ _veis._

 _-Pronto, j_ _á_ _andamos a escola inteira, presumo que voc_ _ê_ _s já_ _possam ir para os lugares sozinhas. -Falou Riddle seriamente_

 _-Obrigada VoldRIDDLE! -Falei sem pensar, nossa, pensei que ia morrer naquela hora!_

 _-O que? - Falou Riddle_

 _-Nada nã_ _o,_ _é_ _que você lembra o nosso antigo monitor - Falou Milla tentando desfazer minha cagada_

 _-Sei... Agora voltarei a meus afazeres. - Afazeres como matar umas pessoas? Pense_ _i._


	2. Chapter 2

_POV MILLA:_

 _Estava em d_ _ú_ _vida do porque eu sempre fazia questão de quebrar regras, mesmo que não fosse intencionalmente_ _._ _Estava sentindo que_ _precisava sair da cama e andar, realmente estava ficando agoniada parada. Acho que no final das contas quando chegava de noite e na hora de dormir minha mente soltava todos os pensamentos a tona para mim. Era a hora que eu tinha para refletir o quanto eu e Cat hav_ _í_ _amos sido burras de ter deixado nossas fam_ _í_ _lias e as pessoas que am_ _á_ _vamos para tentar salvar algu_ _é_ _m que não podia ser salvo._

 _Vou em direção a cozinha,_ _claro que não deveria ir para lá, nem saber onde ela era, mas_ _precisava de um ch_ _á_ _para tentar acalmar meus nervos. Quando chego l_ _á_ _, coloco a agua para ferver no fogo, e sento numa mesa para esperar. Acho estranho não haver nenhum elfo na cozinha, j_ _á_ _devia estar tarde mesmo. Pouco tempo depois ouço um barulho e vejo a_ _ú_ _ltima pessoa que gostaria de ver naquela hora. Riddle._

 _\- Voc_ _ê_ _está_ _me seguindo ou o que? - pergunto me dirigindo a ele._

 _\- Se voc_ _ê parar de tentar quebrar as regras, eu poderei parar de ter que repassa-las para você toda hora, senhorita Harver._

 _\- E ai Riddle, antes de você descontar pontos da minha casa, quer ch_ _á_ _?_

 _Ele para por um momento e hesita, me observa de cima a baixo e depois se senta em uma cadeira na minha frente, me olhando com uma cara de como se eu não tivesse falando s_ _é_ _rio e ele arqueia a sobrancelha, que eu tenho que dizer que_ _é_ _meio sexy e diz:_

 _\- Eu aceito, por favor. - e eu rio- O que que_ _é_ _?_

 _\- N_ _ã_ _o sei._ _É que você tem que pensar tanto at_ _é_ _para aceitar um ch_ _á._ _É_ _engra_ _çado._

 _\- Apropósito, como voce descobriu onde a cozinha fica?_

 _\- Tenho meus contatos… - digo._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Milla POV:_

 _O plano era o seguinte: Eu iria falar para Riddle que havia uma pessoa fazendo coisas il_ _í_ _citas em Hogwarts e a Cat estaria esperando por ele l_ _á_ _, e eu iria PUTA-QUE-PARIL... Julgando pela roupa da Cat, suponho que ela v_ _á_ _conversar com a nossa bab_ _á_ _depois fazer um strip para ela_ _(_ _ou antes_ _…)_ _! O plano estava ficando cada vez pior._

 _-Cat, voc_ _ê vai falar com o Riddle ou vai_ _dar pra ele_ _?_

 _\- Nossa, como você é_ _engra_ _çada, vou chorar de tanto rir. - Falou Cat ironicamente._

 _\- Sabia que tinha taradisse nesse seu plano de falar sozinha com a bab_ _á..._

 _-N_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _taradisse,_ _é_ _profissionalismo._

 _-Claro claro... Mas vamos logo_ _senhora_ _profissional, a bab_ _á tá_ _quase chegando..._

 _-N_ _ão se preocupe eu vou botar a capa por cima da roupa, imagina se os tarados me virem assim? Imagino saindo no profeta di_ _á_ _rio: Menina do futuro_ _é_ _abusada sexualmente em hogwarts, e não foi por Tom Maraviriddle._

 _-Maraviriddle? S_ _ó_ _voc_ _ê mesmo pra falar essas coisas haha, mas serio, você precisa ter foco ok?_

 _-Ok,_ _voce esta_ _pensando que eu sou uma daquelas meninas que saem se jogando em cima dos outros e esquecem do que estão fazendo?_

 _\- É EXATAMENTE o que estou pensando!_

 _Ela me mostrou a l_ _í_ _ngua vestiu a capa, que era a_ _ú_ _nica coisa que realmente cobria seu corpo e foi para o local combinado. Riddle estava se aproximando então o disse que haviam boatos que havia uma pessoa fazendo coisas fora das regras em Hogwarts. Ele me perguntou a direção e eu dei a ele a localização de Cat, ele me agradeceu e se dirigiu ao local. O segui com a capa da invisibilidade que havia conseguido antes da viagem._

 _Quando ele chegou ao local foi direto falar com Cat que estava com a capa, achava que ela não iria ser profissional mas at_ _é_ _que estou surpreendida com ela._

 _\- Ent_ _ão foi a senhorita que os boatos se referiam? - Perguntou Riddle seriamente._

 _\- Que boatos? - Perguntou Cat com cara de inocente_

 _\- Esquece... Bem, vou voltar ao dormit_ _ó_ _rio, boa noite._

 _Pronto, o plano falhou. Ele virou as costas e saiu andando. Olhei para Cat com cara de_ _"_ _Faz alguma coisa agora!_ _"_ _E o que ela fez foi meio exagerado..._

 _\- Ai ta calor aqui ne? - Falou Cat mostrando todo seu_ _"_ _profissionalismo_ _"_ _, ela estava tirando a capa e literalmente puxando Riddle que acabou caindo sentado num banco e pela sua cara pensando:_ _"_ _que_ _porcaria_ _é_ _essa?!"._

 _-_ _É_ _n_ _é_ _... Voc_ _ê_ _está_ _bem? Quer que eu te leve para enfermaria? - Falou Riddle_

 _-N_ _ão precisa, mas você_ _n_ _ão quer conversar um pouco?_

 _\- Olha eu tenho que..._

 _-Mas você me parece ser uma pessoa tão boa, por que não quer conversar comigo? - Uma pessoa tão boa?_ _Nem exagerou..._

 _-Er... senhorita... você_ _está_ _sentada em cima de mim...- Falou Riddle tentando não ser grosseiro, por_ _é_ _m dif_ _í_ _cil nessa situa_ _ção. Juro que a Cat corou muito quando notou que estava sentada no colo dele, que bom que_ _é_ _morena_ _… E_ _o plano estava s_ _ó_ _piorando..._

 _-Ai meu deus, desculpa! Mas... assim Tom... Posso chamar de Tom certo? O que você pensa em fazer quando crescer?_

 _Serio, de tanta coisa para perguntar ela tinha que perguntar logo isso?! Essa garota não deve ter_ _s_ _enso n_ _ã_ _o..._

 _\- N_ _ã_ _o_ _é_ _da sua conta, mas por que esse interesse todo em mim?_

 _\- Porque realmente me interessei por voc_ _ê_ _._

 _Ai deus, de tanta gente pra Cat ficar apaixonadinha ela tinha que escolher o Voldemort galã_ _?!_


End file.
